Trust No One
by kjbamforth
Summary: The students are terrified. Each night one student gets a text and is taken. No one knows who the kidnapper is and why there doing it but they have just one week to find out who and why to get them back and receive the stone of anubis for rufus. Who can be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The First Victim

The students sat down after yet another letter. How did it get to this? Rufus had just turned up again one day demanding this thing called 'The Stone Of Anubis'. They didn't know what it was. Just that they had to find it before another life was taken. Mick was already gone because they refused to look for it. He was missing. Rufus said he was dead but they knew he was being held captive. They had to find it.

"Ok so we have the first clue" Joy said gently looking down at a white piece of paper in her hands. "Are we ready?"

"Just open it Joy!" Jerome boomed. "We've waited long enough for this!"

"Ok" Joy opened the piece pf paper and stared at it.

"Well what does it say?" Mara asked nudging closer to Joy.

"This started of as a quest. It has turned into so much more. I'm on to you. I have the stone. I. Beat you. Ha. If you want it back find out who I am and stop me" Joy threw the piece of paper in the middle of the table and puhed her head into her hands.

"That can't be a note. This is a joke right?" Fabian asked looking around at Jerome. "Is this a joke?"

"I swear it has nothing to do with me!" Jerome said holding his hands up. "Alfie?"

"Nothing to do with me I promise" Alfie spoke.

"So what do we do now? We can't just sit around with Mick being held by rufus!" Nina shouted standing up out of Fabian's grip. "Someones messing with us. They have that stupid stone and we're going to get it back!"

"We can't just go searching random people's house looking for a stupid stone!" Mara spoke."This person has to know us really well. They have to be watching at all times. They have to know where and when we are out and what we're doing"

"Victor?" Amber suggested. "You know what he was prepared to do to stop Sibuna!"

"Amber sh!" Fabian hushed giving her an 'are you kidding me' look. "I got a text from Mick!" He was staring at his phone. "Its Rufus on his phone"

"What does it say?" Nina asked looking over his shoulder.

"Each of you will get a message. When you do it means your next to come to me for a while. I suggest you find my stone quickly. Or else. You ill receive the first message in precisly 7 minutes. When you receive it I will take you" Fabian's eyes were filled with fear.

"What do we do?" Joy asked shaking.

"Everyone go get your phones and put them on the table" Nina shouted. Joy, Mara and Eddie ran to there rooms to get there mobiles. Everyone else' were on the table when they got down. They put it in front of them.

"Its me. I know its me" Alfie said frowning.

"No its not its me" Jerome corrected.

"It will be me!" Joy snapped. A phone beeped and at that moment they knew who's phone it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Taken

"Its yours" Fabian said handing the phone to her.

"It can't be me" Joy said softly. Picking up her phone."Maybe its not from them? Maybe its from my mum"

"Just read the message Joy!" Amber said impatiently.

"Meet me at the clock tower if you want to live. 7"

"Well then meet them at the clock tower" Jerome said. "Bobs your uncle!"

"And be kidnapped? No way. While their at the clock tower I'm heading straight to the forest and out of here!"

"So at 7 whilst there waiting for you, your going to go to the woods to escape them" Nina asked.

"Yep. That's 30 minutes away"

"We're gonna miss you Joy" Mara said wiping away the tears on her cheek. Joy stood up.

"Hug time" everyone walked up and hugged her. Mara, Jerome, Alfie, Amber, Eddie, Nina, Fabian and finally Patricia.

"Don't go dieing ok?" Patricia joked. Joy chuckled through her tears.

"I'm gonna miss you all" Joy smiled. "I'll see you all soon ok?" They all nodded. Everyone was crying. Joy took one last look back and opened the doors. Walking through and closing them behind her.

"Ok. This is it". She began walking out of the school. "I'm gonna miss this place" the rain poured down onto her face and thunder boomed in the distance. "Perfect!" Joy screamed and ran towards the woods.

KJBKJB

Joy stopped to take a breath. She regretted not putting on a jumper. She just picked up her phone and left. No money. Nothing. She saw a shadow dawn upon her. She didn't dare to look behind her as she knew the outcome.

"Joy Mercer. You ran away from me!" A voice said. She turned and looked into their eyes. Seeing a familiar face.

"You! Why?" Joy asked, her body frozen.

"All will be revealed Mercer. Now come on. Mick is excited to see you" Joy snapped into action as she heard Mick's name.

"Mick's with you?"

"Always has been. Rufus just used it as an exuse"

"So he's alive?"

"Much alive. For now atleast" Joy's hands were suddenly grasped by the hooded person and she was being pulled backwards by them. "You were my best friend you know"

"Was. As in not anymore"

"Hush up Mercer. And get in the van"

"Never. You can't make me!"

"I thought you would refuse"

"You guessed correctly"

"So I will tell you one thing. Mick is inside"

"Joy is that you?" Mick's voice said.

"Mick!" Joy jumped in the van. In the corner was a small voice recorder. "You tricked me!"

"Your meant to be the smart one!" With that the doors were slammed shut and the van was moving.

"Wait a go Joy! Just get yourself get kidnapped!" Joy said to herself. She didn't know where she was going. But she knew ot wasn't good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- New Faces

"Everyone I would like you to meet Charlie Zenee. She's from lincolnshire. She will be sleeping in Joy's bed since she's gone" Trudy said smiling.

"No she can't!" Patricia screamed running towards Charlie, Eddie just managed to grasp her arm and pull her back. "Let go Eddison!"

"Patricia calm down!" Eddie exclaimed. "Just give us a minute!" Eddie walked out the dining room into the kitchen with Patricia. "What the heck?"

"Did you hear her last name! Zenee!"

"Pull yourself together Patricia and come back in here!" Amber shouted. Patricia took a deep sigh and nodded. They walked back in.

"Welcome to Anubis house" Patricia lied clenching her jaw.

"Thanks!" Charlie said smiling.

KJBKJB

Joy was moved out of the van and into a shed. It was a huge shed with glass doors. Blacked out though. No windows. The door was opened and she was chucked inside. The door being locked behind her. Her jaw dropped as she saw the surroundings of her. A cream leather sofa in the corner. A huge telivision on the wall. A fridge. 5 single beds at the end. A stereo. Wardrobe and a laptop.

"What the heck?" Joy mumbled to herself. It was better then her house.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice asked.

"Mick?"

"What's it to you? Who are you?"

"Its Joy!" Mick came out of a small door and stared straight at Joy. "Mick your ok!" Joy ran up and hugged Mick tightly.

"I've missed you!"

"What?"

"Oh. Erm nothing, how's everyone?"

"Scared stiff!"

"I know"

"We all miss you" she smiled. "I missed you"

"I missed you too Joy" Mick gave a smile back. "Did you find the gem?" Joy's face dropped at those words.

"No" she sat down on the leather sofa. "We couldn't find it. And then we got a letter sayin she has it!"

"She has the gem?"

"Yep"

"I know who's next Joy" Mick began sitting beside her. "She told me"

"Who is it Mick?" Mick whispered a name ino her ear. A name she was gutted to hear. "Why him?"

"A grudge"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Next Victim

"Guys, I have another message!" Fabian shouted, running to the sofa. Every one followed except charlie, who just stood like a sad puppy in the middle of the room.

"What message?" Charlie asked looking confused.

"Oh, its nothing. From my mum" Fabian lied smiling.

"Fabian loves his mummy!" Jerome said smiling. Everyone bit their bottom lip trying not to laugh.

"Totally! Mummies boy!" Alfie added.

"Yeah okay! I think she gets it!" Nina said smiling. She didn't like it when the other boys picked on Fabian. He was called Stutter Rutter enough. It was mainly Jerome.

"I was just saying how much he loves his mummy!" Jerome smiled.

"Yeah! We should all talk about our parents. Let's start with you Jerome! How's your dad these days?" He knew he was beaten.

"Burn" Eddie said through a fake cough.

"I don't get it?" Alfie asked. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Anyway back to the message guys!" Amber shouted.

"Charlie. My office. Now!" Victor shouted. Charlie groaned and walked out of the common room.

"Lock the door!" Patricia said. Eddie jumped up and began running towards the door. Jumping over the table, plants and Alfie on the floor. He turned the key in the door and let out a loud sigh.

"That. Was so cool!" Alfie shouted. Everyone shushed him.

"Read the message Fabian" Mara snapped. Everyone turned to her. "I wanna know!"

"Ok" Fabian pressed a button on his phone to see the message. "Joy thought she could escape me. Tut tut. Guess who's next. At 7pm the next victim will be revealed. Sleep with one eye open" everyone looked at each other.

"Its 6:57" Nina said slowly. Everyone put there phones on the table. "Ok. This is getting way outta hand. We need to tell an adult!"

"We can't trust anyone! We can't tell until we know who's behind it!" Patricia stated. Everyone nodded in unison.

"I guess your right"

"I can see where your coming from though neens" Fabian said smiling. "We're just kids"

"Very intelligant kids!" Jerome chuckled. "Except Amber of course"

"Jerome!" Amber screeched smacking Jerome's arm. She was stopped from smacking him again by a phone buzz.

They all stared at the phone on the table.

"You" Fabian spat. Everyone stared at the phone owner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Why Me?

"Its your Slimeball" Patricia said slowly, rubbing her temples with the tips of her finger.

"What the heck have I done?" Eddie asked looking at his phone. Staring at the bright light flashing 'one unread mesage'. "I haven't done anything!"

"Joy hadn't!" Jerome said defensively. "No body did anything!"

"Well let's see. She disapeared for a year. She kissed Fabian pretending to be Nina. Then was a complete idiot to Nina! She was a bully!" Everyone turned to Eddie in disbelief of what he'd said. They all knew it was true but that wasn't the point. He had no right!

"I'm gonna get some water from the kitchen" Nina said walking to the kitchen.

"She kinda did guys" Patricia mumbled looking away. "We all saw it. We know what she can be like"

"But Patricia! She did it because she loved Fabian. Nina came and ruined there relationship!" Mara stated. Nina stared at Mara. "If she hadn't have come none of this would've happened!" She didn't know what she was saying. "She should have just stayed in america!"

"Mara that's enough! I love Nina! Not Joy, Nina! Stay out of our buisiness!" Fabian stated.

"Eddie can I have the key please?" Nina asked wiping her eyes. Eddie handed her the key and she walked to the door. Mara felt her gut churn.

"Nina wait!" Fabian called but she had already gone. "Way to go Mara!" Fabian followed out

"Mara that wasn't cool" Amber shouted running out. "And we were just becoming friends again"

"Could have played that one better! I'm going to bed" Eddie sighed walking into his room.

"Yeah Mara. Bad move" Alfie sighed following Eddie.

"It wasn't nice!" Patricia spat walking away.

"Apolagize to Nina Mara" Jerome said saddened. "It was awful what you said!"

"Jerome I didn't mean it!" Mara explained. She didn't mean it. She was mad. Was that so bad?

"Not the point. Apolagize. Or we're over!" Jerome trotted out. Mara's phone beeped and she looked down at it.

**LAST CHANCE MARA, YOU IN?**

Mara looked around and thought for a second. Taking in her thoughts carefully. And simply replied;

**What do you want me to do?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Victor's pin drop speach everyone was sound asleep in there bed except one. Mara threw her dressing gown on and walked down the stairs silently and into Eddie's room. Fabian was snoring away in his bed. Mara put her hand over Eddie's mouth causing his eyes to fly open. "Stand up!" Mara whispered sternly. "Or Patricia will be next!" Eddie stood up slowly to face Mara. His eyes full of confusion. "Good boy. Now come on!" Eddie walked forward with Mara to the front door where she threw him out.

"Freedom!" Eddie murmered in relief. Until his arms were grabbed and he was dragged into a van. "Get off you hobo!"

"Close, but no!" The mysterious figure said smiling.

"You!"

"Me!"

"Why?"

"All will be revealed" she smiled getting in the van.

KJB

Fabian woke up by the sound of Patricia screaming.

"What's wrong? Who's dead? Where's Nina?" Fabian shouted jumping up. Everyone was surrounding Eddie's bed.

"Eddie's gone!" Patricia screamed."How could you let this happen!"

"I was asleep!"

"You idiot!" Patricia threw her mobile at Fabian, hitting him in the head.

"Patricia!" Nina screamed running towards Fabian and running her fingers softly across his forhead where a small lump had appeared.

"What?"

"Leave him alone! Its not his fault!"

"He didn't notice!"

"He was asleep! Back off!"

Patricia shouted and ran out, slamming the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" Nina asked softly.

"I think so. She's got an aim!" Fabian joked. He smiled as their eyes met each other. "You look pretty as always!"

"You do too! Even with a purple forhead!" Nina smiled. They leaned in to each other as their lips met, brushing past each other. Nina edged towards Fabian as she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

"Break it up!" Mara shouted. "Breakfast!" Nina kissed Fabian once more and stood up, leaving Mara in the room with Fabian.

"Hey fabes" Mara smiled.

"Hi Mara?" She sat close to him and smiled. He edged away.

"How are you?"

"I'm good Mara. What's going on?"

"I love you!"

"Pardon!" Fabian shouted standing up. Mara basically jumped on him. "Get away from me!" Fabian ran from the room and grabbed Nina's wrist, dragging her up to her room.

"Ouch Fabian!" Nina shouted rubbing her wrisy.

"Mara tried to kiss me!"Fabian said.

"She what! I'll smack her face off!" Nina ran to the door.

"Nina stop a minute!"

"What?!"

"Come here!" Nina walked towards him. "Calm down!"

"She has the hots for you!"

"And I have the hotts for you!"

"Smooth. That may have just saved Mara's life!" Nina hugged Fabian tightly.

KJB

Mara pulled her phone out and texted the girl

**Fabian fell for it. What's next?**


End file.
